Too much love can lead to bad things
by GayFairy93
Summary: Naruto is starting a new school for ninjas. But what he finds there may course bad things to happen to him because of the nine tailed fox. KibaXNaruto. Boy on boy! HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

Too much love can lead to bad things

Dream

_Naruto Uzumaki was in that place again, he had been in there a lot lately well every time he went to sleep he was there seeing the same figure in the darkness with what looked like a light coming from the center of him/her it made it so you could only see parts of the person, the head and lower legs were fuzzy. But just like last time he tried to walk over to him/her he could not. So he stopped and tried to see who his sole mate was. Yes he had had come up with an idea that this was his sole mate because that was the only thing he could think of. Well the figure was looking away from him from him so he could not see his/her face he looked like he was wearing a school uniform of some kind. He/she had dark brown hair as far as he could tell the head was fuzzy so he could not be shore. When he was in this place he had never tried to speak to the person because it felt wrong somehow, but tonight he did not care he had to no who this was RIGHT NOW!!! So he took a deep breath and said "Hey I'm Naruto Uzumaki, can you tell me your name please? He was trying to be as polite as possible but all of a sudden the wrong feeling he was have exploded and it tuned to hate then it turned to anger. Then there was this screaming sound and a demonic voice bellowed "NO!!!" _

Then he was awake in his bed panting and covered in sweat. "Stupid dream" he muttered sleepily. He slide his feet out of the covers and off the bed to looked around for the clock he found it under the bed were he put it yesterday morning to shut it up. It was 6:30 am and he had to meet Garra at his house at 7:00 am, just when he was about to reach for his phone to text him he remembered that he had just moved away from his old school yesterday and was now starting a new school today so that Iruka could start his new job at Konoha academy for ninja. He stopped himself from crying by jumping off of the floor and then regretted doing it because he suddenly fell flat on his ass. He had a quick shower got dressed and ran down stairs where Iruka was making breakfast.

"Hi what's for breakfast I'm starved" Naruto said with a huge grin on his face.

"Well we have fried eggs with bacon and toast" iruka said with enthusiasm "or…Raman.

Naruto grin got bigger if that was possible at the mention of his favorite food "RAMAN" he drooled. Iruka sighed and made the kid some noodles and got him a drink. Then sat and stared at Naruto with a worried look on his face. "What" Naruto asked when he had finished. Iruka looked at Naruto and said "Are you ok with me making you move away from all you Friends?"

Naruto just nodded and replied "I don't mind but am nervous to start a new school but I am shore I'll be fine I just hope Kyuubi calms down and does not do anything wrong" Kyuubi is the demon that has been sealed in Naruto from when he was born. Kyuubi is Naruto's friend but no one believes him so he just goes along with the whole he is evil thing when he is with other people.

"_**I am not going to do anything wrong in that sense but I may be naughty at times" Kyuubi stated.**_

"_Ok but tell me if you are doing something" Naruto said._

"_**Whatever go away I was sleeping Zzzzzzzzzzz"**_

After Naruto had another 5 bowls of Ramen he grabbed his bag and ran out the door and started walking to his new school. About half way there he sore a group of teen hitting on a pink haired girl, he just stopped and stared at them what happened next was fascinating. The pink haired girl jumped into the air and kicked one of the teens in the face then she turned in the air and punched the other two. She landed and picked up her bag and started to walk again leaving the three teens moaning on the ground. Naruto ran up to the girl shouting "WOW that was great they didn't even have a chance" the girl stopped and turned around with her mouth falling open at the sight of Naruto" Naruto was expecting this because it happens whenever a girl sees him I mean Naruto is rather HOT. "Th-thanks" the girl managed stutter out. Naruto looked the girl up and down then decided to introduce himself "I'm Naruto Uzumaki" he said with his hand extended out. The girls just stood there staring at him then snapped back into reality "I'm Sakura Haruno nice to meet you" she took his hand a shock it firmly. "Do you want to walk to school together?" Naruto asked hoping she would say yes so he didn't look stupid going into school on his own. "Ye shore is it your first day I have never seen you around?" she asked blushing when she looked at his face to see a huge grin there. "Mm-hum ye I just moved here yesterday with my foster father so he could start his new job at the school, so I don't know anyone around here and this is my first time at a ninja academy" Naruto said with a frown. "Well stay with me and I'll show you around and I'll introduce you to my friends" Sakura said with a grin on her face. They started to walk to school with Sakura pointing out different stuff on the way. Then they came to a big building with lots of students running into it trying to get to there first class as quick as possible so they were not late. "What room are you in?" Naruto went though his bag trying to find his schedule. When he found it he looked at it for a minute "Room 14 with Iruka! That's my foster father woo!" Sakura looked at her own schedule and she had the same person. "I've got him too so let's walk together ok" they both started walking to there class with Naruto going on about how Iruka is the best and how he is really nice.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

First day

As they got to the class room they stopped out side so Sakura could introduce him to her friends. Naruto noticed there where four people waiting out side for Sakura. There was one leaning against the wall he had dark black hair with tints of blue in it he was glaring at Naruto with what looked like red eyes with black dots in them. Sakura ran straight up to him and hugged him with a massive smile on her face. "Sasuke this is Naruto Uzumaki I met him on the way to school he moved here yesterday" Sakura explained. "HI" he said coolie.

Naruto waved at him then turned to the others and Sakura told him who they were. "This is Lee" she said pointing to a bug eye boy in a green suit with orange leg warmers. "HI I'M LEE NICE TO MEET YOU!!!" Lee said with his hand out and Naruto took it smiling. "That is Hinata she's a little shy" Sakura stated gesturing to a small girl trying to hide a blush. "H-Hi" she stuttered Naruto just waved at her and she went as red as a tomato. He turned to the last person and stared as a strange sense came over him thinking he had seen this person before. `_Do I no him no I can't I have only been here a day` _Naruto thought to himself. Before he could ask the person spoke "Hi I'm Kiba nice to meet you" he smiled at Naruto then turned back to Sakura who was opening the door to the class room. "Come we don't want to be late". They all walked in and took there seats.

The door to the class room opened soon after every one got to there seat. Naruto just stood at the front waiting to be introduced to the class. Iruka walked in and smiled at Naruto and then to the rest of the class. "Good morning class I'm Iruka-sensei" he smiled at the class again then the class all said Hello at the same time. "I'll be teaching you for the rest of your time at the academy. "We also have a new student joining us along with me his name is Naruto Uzumaki" he waved for Naruto to come over to him. "Naruto introduce your self please" Naruto walked over to him and smiled his one of a kind face filling smile "Hi I'm Naruto nice to meet toy all" he then waved. Iruka then turned to look at the seating to see where he can sit "Naruto go sit next to Kiba" he pointed to the empty seat at the back.

Naruto just walked over to the seat and sat down next to Kiba.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

KIBA

Why do I feel wired when Naruto was told to sit next to him he did not now why he just did. It was a very happy feeling because he wanted to get to now the blond because he was wondering why he was staring at him in the corridor out side class earlier. But that could wait until they knew each other more.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

NARUTO

The first two classes went by very fast and now Naruto was walking to lunch with Kiba and Sakura they were talking about how Kiba has a dag at home and it's his best friend in the whole world. Naruto just nodded along to what he said to deep in thought to hear anything he said.

_`Why do I think I know him I have only known him a day but still?` _They stopped at the centre of the courtyard and sat down ready to eat. Kiba was helping Sakura open a pack of crisps.

`_ I suppose it is because he is so easy to get on with, and he cute. WHAT!!! No he is not OMG what the hell was that AHHHH!!!` _

"_Naruto!! Are you ok you were spacing out"._ Kiba said while waving a tanned hand in front of Naruto face.

"Ye I'm fine. Is this where you always sit for lunch?" asked Naruto

"Ye we always sit here it's our spot" explained Kiba with a smile. Naruto just nodded and looked over to Sakura who was waving at Sasuke to come over.

"Hey Naruto why don't you tell us about yourself" Kiba said smile widely.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

KIBA

Kiba just asked Naruto to tell everyone about him and was wondering if that was over the line. Because they have only known each other for about a day. But for some reason he wanted to know everything about the blond.

"Ok what do you want to know?" Naruto asked. Kiba wanted to start at the beginning he wanted to know everything. "Start at the very beginning" he stated.

"OK well I actually born here on the day the nine tailed fox attacked and my dad was the fourth Hokage and he was the one that sealed the nine tails in a small child."

Kiba eyes widened in shock.

"And I grew up here for a while with my mum until she died and I was put in a foster home and adopted by Iruka."

"You are the vessel for the nine tailed fox?" Kiba asked. _`OMG no way!!! WOW. That is so cool but it must be hard for him to go though life with everyone seeing the fox instead of him."_


End file.
